Lembayung
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Hanya fic gaje untuk meramaikan event ItaHina. Please... Enjoy.


** LEMBAYUNG**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: ITAHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**FIC INI DI DEDIKASIKAN UNTUK MERAMAIKAN EVENT ITAHINA. SEMOGA BERKENAN.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Hinata, aroma mempunyai warna.

Kebanyakan warna itu jelas terlihat, sesuai dengan bentuk bendanya. Seperti, bau segar hutan pinus berwarna hijau, atau hangat sinar mentari berwarna kuning. Namun, dibandingkan semua aroma yang sudah ia kenal, aroma saat hujan turun yang paling ia suka. menyejukkan sekaligus menenangkan.

dan di hari berhujan pula, ia belajar bagaimana sakitnya patah hati.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto…kun?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada bertanya pada lelaki yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 8 bulan lalu itu terus memilih diam sejak mereka sampai di taman ini.

Gelagat pria itu yang terkesan gelisah, membuat Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Saat menjalin hubungan ini…" Ujar Naruto pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri," Ucap lelaki itu lagi. "Dia lebih membutuhkanku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya pelan, berharap kata-kata itu mampu menjadi tameng air matanya untuk tidak meleleh. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang, jangan dihadapan lelaki ini. "Aku mengerti Naruto-kun"

"Terimakasih."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Selamat tinggal… Hinata."

.

.

Hinata menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan mata kosong.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan yang tergesa-gesa, pria itu segera pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Terus berjalan tanpa peduli sikapnya yang acuh, justru makin membuat Hinata sakit.

Bohong jika Hinata tidak menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

Sejak awal, ia tahu Naruto hanya menjadikannya pelarian, saat Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya, menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

Ia tahu.

Dan ia menerimanya.

Sekaligus dengan bodoh memberikan seluruh hatinya pada lelaki itu.

Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari pesona sang musim semi sudah terlalu kuat mengekang hati kekasihnya.

Membuatnya lengah.

Saat ia pikir hubungannya dengan Naruto baik-baik saja, bahkan pernikahan menjadi sesuatu yang wajar untuk dipikirkan, jika melihat kedekatan mereka. Justru ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

'Sakura lebih membutuhkanku'

Benarkah?

Ia hanya dicampakkan kekasihnya, seperti yang kini dialami Hinata. Tapi kenapa justru Naruto, kekasihnya, yang memilih menghibur wanita itu?

Kenapa bukan lelaki lain?

Kenapa harus Naruto?

Apa ia memang begitu tidak berharga dimata Naruto? Hingga perasaannya cenderung diabaikan.

Atau… hanya pengganti yang kebetulan ada dan bersedia menggantikan sosok wanita idamannya?

Saat air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, hujan turun seakan turut mengasihani nasibnya. Tetesan hujan yang makin deras sukses menyamarkan isak tangisnya, yang masih terduduk disalah satu bangku taman. Tubuhnya basah dalam waktu singkat, namun ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten-san." Sahut Hinata tenang. Diluar hujan masih terus turun membasahi kaca depan boutiquenya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Jawabnya yakin.

Sudah 3 hari ia mengurung diri dikamar. Kalau saja ia tidak teringat pada boutiquenya, mungkin seumur hidup ia akan terus dikamar dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya disana.

Bunuh diri terasa wajar saat kau patah hati.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi…" Tenten terdiam seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Jika butuh teman bicara, kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucapnya kemudian, memutuskan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat menggantung.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kumohon makan sesuatu. Kau tampak sekurus boneka peraga Shizune-san."

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan coklat."

"Bagus. Mau ku temani?" Tawarnya hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku ingin sendiri." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris. Susahnya memiliki teman yang terlalu perhatian. "Ada pelanggan, sudah dulu ya."

Dan tanpa menunggu salam penutup dari Tenten yang telah berbaik hati mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, Hinata segera meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dan bergegas menghampiri pelanggan pertamanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mencari hadiah." Jawab pria itu tanpa basa-basi. Tak mempedulikan mantel hitamnya yang basah oleh tetesan air hujan.

Menurut pengamatan sekilasnya, Hinata berpendapat lelaki itu termasuk tampan. Namun kerutan samar di hidung bagian atas dan mata onyxnya yang selalu menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, membuat sosok ini terasa sulit didekati.

"Untuk seorang perempuan yang…" Lelaki itu terdiam sembari mengamati Hinata dengan teliti dan membuat gadis itu sedikit risih. "Istimewa."

"Ba-bagaimana jika perhiasan?" Ucap Hinata menyarankan dengan hati pilu. Perempuan manapun yang dimaksud lelaki ini sangat beruntung. Setidaknya wanita itu diperhatikan, bukan dicampakan seperti apa yang kini dialaminya.

"Kau punya saran?"

"A-ada beberapa pilihan yang cukup digemari seperti cincin atau anting-anting. Ta-tapi kurasa liontin cocok untuk seseorang… yang spesial." Ujarnya sembari membimbing lelaki itu kebagian dalam boutique. Menunjukan koleksi liontin yang beraneka ragam.

"Yang mana yang lebih kau sukai?" Tanya pria itu lagi, yang membuat Hinata kembali merasa gugup. Jarang sekali pelanggannya, terutama laki-laki, menanyakan liontin mana yang paling ia suka. Membuatnya, tanpa sadar, berusaha lebih keras memilih yang terbaik.

"A-aku suka yang ini." Jawab Hinata, menunjuk liontin yang terbuat dari perak dengan bandul kecil dari berlian yang berbentuk air mata.

Sederhana namun memikat.

Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada liontin ini sejak pertama kali benda itu dikirim ke tokonya. Saking sukanya, Hinata berencana memakainya saat penikahannya nanti.

Yang jelas tidak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku ambil."

"Ba-baik." Jawab Hinata kikuk. Untuk sesaat ia hampir melupakan keberadaan lelaki ini dan malah asyik dengan lamunannya.

Ketika lelaki itu langsung menyodorkan kartu kreditnya, tanpa menanyakan harga benda itu lebih dulu, membuat Hinata kembali merasa iri pada wanita yang akan menerima liontin ini.

Wanita itu begitu…dicintai.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Hn." Sahut lelaki misterius itu dengan tenang dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku saking gugupnya.

Hinata terus menatap sosok yang makin menjauh itu dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada bungkusan yang teronggok di meja kasir.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan liontinnya!

.

.

"Tu-tunggu!" Panggil Hinata pada sosok yang kini hendak melintasi jalan. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut melihat Hinata yang berlari dengan susah payah kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-anda meninggalkan ini." Jawab Hinata diantara napasnya yang memburu. Lelaki asing itu tampak mengerutkan dahi sebelum menatap bungkusan ditangan Hinata dengan bingung.

"Itu milikmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku membelinya untukmu." Ucapnya lagi dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mencerna kalimatnya barusan.

Saat tersadar, lelaki itu sudah tidak nampak dimanapun.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian Hinata mengetahui nama lelaki asing yang telah membeli liontinnya, saat ia dan Tenten menghadiri pembukaan perdana restaurant bernuansa italia milik salah satu sahabat Neji.

Uchiha Itachi.

Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus pewaris dari semua asset kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha.

Syukurlah Hinata tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Namun ia kembali harus menjaga hatinya agar tidak jatuh dalam pesona pria itu saat Itachi menghampiri meja tempat Hinata dan Tenten tengah menunggu pesanannya.

Menjaga hatinya agar tidak kembali merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

Namun itu sulit, saat lelaki itu dengan senyum lembut dan antusias memperkenalkan Hinata pada seluruh anggota keluarganya yang tengah menikmati makan malam.

Sulit menjaga hati saat Hinata yang selalu merasa sendiri diperlakukan dengan begitu hangat oleh keluarga Itachi.

Dan sangat sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang terus menatapmu dengan pandangan teduh.

Seakan kau dicintai.

.

.

.

gak jelas banget ya.

maklum bikinnya cuma dalam waktu beberapa menit dengan pengeditan seadanya. jadi harap maklum jika reader-san menemukan banyak typo dan alur cerita yang -buru soalnya, gomen ne.

hope you like.

jaa

a/n: oneshoot yang dibuat dalam satu hari dengan pengeditan seadanya.

but still, hope you like it.


End file.
